Italy (Hetalia)
Italy is one of the main characters from the'' Hetalia series. His human name is '''Feliciano Vargas'. North Italy is voiced by Todd Haberkorn (adult) and Brina Palencia (child) in the English version. In the Japanese version he is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa (adult) and Aki Kanada (child). Daisuke and Aki also voiced South Italy in the Japanese version as an adult and child respectively. In the English version, South Italy is voiced by Ian Sinclair (adult) and Colleen Clinkenbeard (child). Description Italy is actually known as North Italy because he represents the northern half of Italy while his older brother South Italy (Lovino Vargas) represents the southern half of Italy in which both brothers represent whole Italy itself. Appearance Italy has brown hair with a curl on his left side of his head behind his ear. He has brown eyes and is tall and leanly build. He is physically 20 years old. Personality Italy is a cheerful and kindhearted young man who loves women and is extremely obsessed with pasta. He is a very good artist and is also very good at business management. However, when it comes to the battlefield, he usually runs away and always rely on Germany to come and rescue him whenever he is in a fix. He can be a dunce when comes to using military equipment. He gets scared easily and can be a big crybaby. However, he does what he can for his allies and tries his best to be brave. History Italy along with his older brother are the grandsons of the Roman Empire who was once a great and powerful empire. After the fall of his grandfather, the young Italy was taken in by Austria to be his servant and during that time was forced to wear maid outfits with the Holy Roman Empire who often mistaken him to be a girl because of Italy's high pitched voice. South Italy was taken in by Spain and was forced to work for him. Years later as Italy reached puberty, Italy was reunited with his brother in 1861 and lived with him in the same house ever since. As Italy reached adulthood, he met Germany and he became part of the Axis team along with Germany and Japan. Plot Italy along with the other allies all work together to protect the world. During the World Wars, he was enemies to the Allies but in the later years they are all on good terms and became allies. Trivia *Italy and his brother are often shown to be twins because of their similar appearances. However the original creator had stated that South Italy is at least two years older than his brother. *In the manga, South Italy has hazel green eyes and slightly dark skin tone since he has Arabic blood while his brother has Germanic blood. In the anime, he has golden brown eyes and lighter skin tone like his little brother. *Despite their age differences, Italy and his brother share the same birthday on March 17 which is the national day of Italy that celebrates the unification of North and South Italy. Gallery Young Italy.jpg|Italy as a child Italy and Axis.jpg|Italy and the Axis Italy and Cat.jpg|Italy with his cat Italy and Brother.jpg|Italy and his older brother Lovino Chibi Italy.jpg|Chibi North Italy (left) and his brother (right) Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Military Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Victims Category:Symbolic Category:Comic Relief Category:Fictionalized Category:Redeemed Villains